


a little bit of a special one

by VentusBDaPlayer



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, lots of background characters mentioned, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentusBDaPlayer/pseuds/VentusBDaPlayer
Summary: the table was loaded with decoration and cake—kai wondered where the other two had even gotten all of these from, because whatever they were planning, it was obviously only meant to be for the three of them.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	a little bit of a special one

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL I want to say it was seeing this [art of KaiMaxRei](https://twitter.com/misdreart/status/1338144379517669381) that gave me the huge serotonin to write this so _thank you op for my life_
> 
> also considering that this is the first fic under this ship: I really love this OT3 to shreds, and I hope other people will love this too! please enjoy!

“Kai, do you have a moment?”

When Kai looked over, he was met with Rei's inquisitive golden eyes.

Not an everyday sight, the man thinks to himself as he gets to his own two feet, slouching over to press his lips to the other's cheek.

“Yeah. What's up?”

The older man had gotten himself comfortable in the last few years; from getting two confessions in a row to getting himself involved in a polyamorous relationship, moving into a new house with his two partners was only a matter of time.

Still, when either of his boyfriends had an idea—those two would always be discussing their plans together—it was usually Max who would approach him, the blond's cheerfulness setting the mood to the occasion in a matter of seconds.

Seeing Rei this time shook his curiosity a little.

“You don't have to get off the couch, you know,” the brunet chuckles upon receiving the smooch, cradling the back of Kai's hair with his fingers.

He responded by wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.

“Is it wrong to give you affection?”

“It's gonna make Max jealous.”

The duo laugh lightheartedly at the joke, Rei even more so than Kai, who stops to bring them back to the main point.

“Where is he, anyway? I'd think he'd be the one carrying news.”

“He'll be here in just a moment, actually,” the long-haired man tugs at Kai's hand, dragging him towards the backyard of their home.

Their house was big—it housed only the three of them, but with Kai being the absolute sugar daddy he was, he insisted that they got the best of all worlds.

With the amount of spare rooms they had their teammates would come over for sleepovers every once in a while, but visits became limited when Takao and Daichi at some point began ripping their spare pillows.

None of them questioned how things kept going down to that, but Max probably had an idea and the other two simply decided it was best to let the sociable one of the trio deal with it.

The backyard was just glorious; Rei had taken up the hobby of gardening and maintained a wonderful collection of flora life, scattered throughout the walking pavements and white gates that covered the area.

Adding barbecue cookers was actually an idea from Hiromi, who was the first to suggest that Team BBA could start having gatherings in their new home—Kai simply enabled her concept by ordering them right away.

Of course, neither Rei nor Max have let Kai live this one down.

A large light wood table stretches before the cookers, enough to seat ten people at once—on livelier days it would see chaos, but it was currently wiped clean of stains with a checkered pastel green cloth draping over it.

The two men stepped into the pavement, Rei taking the lead to direct Kai towards the grand table—and the moment he obliged, he had been settled down with the brunet massaging his shoulders.

Without realising the violet eyed man had drowned himself into the peace of the scenery—it would only be for a few minutes before things got even better, his ears picking up the other voice that would make his heart sing.

“I made it!”

Max pops out of the only door to the backyard; it appeared that he had to kick it open with the way his arms were packed with goods.

It made Kai laugh a hearty one imagining how it would look, but the other two had unfortunately missed the sight because Rei had made a leap for his other lover, lightening his load as he received a half-baked attempt of a hug from an already busy Max.

“Did you get everything?”

“Yep! It's everything!” The blond gleefully hums, obtaining himself a little kiss from Rei.

Rei and Max were significantly more subtle with their little Kai surprises when they first started out, though as the years went on the two had slowly become more open about it to the point of chatting about it right before him.

Kai found it cute, if anything; each and every one were unique on its own, with the two looking for the funniest occasions to mark them for.

It let him see how the loves of his life truly care for him.

“Today's a bit hefty because Mama and Daddy bought us some gifts too,” Max begins to chatter, placing the boxes and balloons he was carrying on the table—or more specifically, he was tying the balloons to the seats.

Those were presumably the gifts from Judy and Taro, the balloons that were shaped just like Beys and launchers. The colours had even matched theirs respectively in the shades of blue, grey and green.

“I assume you sent them my regards.”

“Always do.”

Rei meanwhile was essentially drooling as he slid open the box containing cake—whenever it came down to food, it was always him making the calls and haggling his way around his known food network.

This time he ordered directly from Olivier himself, obviously costing a woozy; but with Kai's funds available to them it barely broke a sweat. As long as they don't do it too much.

“What did you get this time?” Max peeked behind the brunet's shoulder—stealing a peck on the cheek as he did—before breaking into a brief sweat. “Wait, how much did you—”

“Shh,” Rei signals with a finger towards Max's lips. “It's not time to surprise our special man yet.”

He didn't want to admit it, but overhearing that conversation made Kai blush a little—pet names weren't common between them yet, but whenever they came up it was always an instant knockout.

Speaking of, there was a time he had his curiosity piqued and decided to address his boyfriends by ‘kitty’ and ‘puppy’ respectively—it was probably a few years ago by now, but remembering their reactions continued to always make his day.

“Earth to Kai,” Rei clapped, his face overwritten with amusement. “Did you fall asleep waiting for us?”

“I was just thinking,” Kai retaliates, hopefully deadpan.

There was a knowing look on the brunet's face, but relief washed over when he decided that it wasn't a thread worth chasing.

“You're gonna have to start thinking about what we have for you today instead then!” Max winks, clearly in attempt to bring the mood back.

The table was now loaded with decoration and cake—Kai wondered where the other two had even gotten all of these from, because whatever they were planning, it was obviously only meant to be for the three of them.

He doesn't get to think for too long, his boyfriends enthusiastic enough to already pull him off his seat, each of them hugging around his arms.

The two directed his attention to the specially prepared cake, a cheesecake covered in thick, soft vanilla cream marked with an assortment of his favourite fruits on its edges and jelly toppings that drew each of their faces crowded in its center.

It was amusing enough to imagine Olivier giving Rei the green light for this silly design, but with all things considered the French man likely only cared about getting paid.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Kai finally speaks, curling his arms around Rei and Max’s heads and ruffling their hairs—delicate despite his Blading-worn hands, giving them his gratefulness for the goods.

“It’s a little bit of a special one,” Rei shuffles himself out of Kai’s hold, setting out the plates as he contentedly watches Max giggle under the touch, tangling their fingers together.

“Ten years since your grandpa got his prison sentence, actually!” The youngest one adds, somewhat ecstatically. He releases himself from the affection, holding his hands up to indicate the number.

Kai could only laugh in bewilderment.

“Pfft, you guys remember that?”

“We checked, actually,” Rei clarified.

“This isn't something you need to celebrate about,” the blue-haired man finally commented, leaning forward to admire the details of the cake.

He'll have to remember to take a photo before they cut it up.

Max ends up nuzzling himself up against Kai, hugging him as he squishes his cheek on his shoulder—there was still a little bit of disparity with how much he had to lean down, considering his recent growth spurts.

“It is completely worth celebrating, Kai. It was your first gateway to freedom!”

Rei rejoins his two partners, snaking his arms over Max's while he pulls himself closer to Kai—the brunet meanwhile had grown over the other two, making him the perfect cuddler. It was only a shame he was not as good as being the big spoon as he was the small spoon.

“You can consider it your second birthday,” he adds teasingly. “We wouldn't be here today without this.”

“Isn't that a little of an over-exaggeration?” Kai sighs, despite the big smile plastered over his face.

It was still very like them, holding moments like this to cherish their relationship and to spend waking moments next to each other—for each and every time they did this, Kai's heart only grew bigger for the two.

He really couldn't have asked for more.

His words came in a whisper, but that was more than enough for the two to hear them—

“Thank you.”

—A kiss to both of his cheeks, from the most precious people in his life.


End file.
